frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170416200211/@comment-72.84.104.236-20171231173108
Neither of their parents got to finish their sentences at all as Elsa and Breha took off running down the hall to their bedrooms, sobbing loudly and hysterically. The guilt and shame of their other sister, Anna's new, different behavior, new, different attitude had hit them like a ton of bricks and they've felt terrible. "Elsa! Breha! Come back please?!" Olaf and Clara asked. "Come back here and talk to us." Their father ordered their daughters as he, his wife the queen, Elphaba and two living snowmen chased Elsa and Breha down the hall. "No! Leave us alone! You failed Anna too just like Breha and I did." Elsa screamed and she and Breha slammed their current bedroom doors shut. "Elsa, don't do this. We really need to talk to you and Breha." Their father said through Elsa's closed bedroom door. "About what?" Elsa demanded as she sobbed. The scene changed. "Breha, don't do this. We really need to talk to you and Elsa." Their mother said through the closed door. "I don't want to talk!" Breha sobbed. The scene changed back. "It's our fault for failing to be straight with Anna from the beginning!" Elsa sobbed too. Their parents cautiously pushed open Elsa's and Breha's bedroom doors, ready for a possible talk with them. What they were greeted with was the hysterical Elsa and Breha whose eyes were bloodshot and faces were red from hysterical crying and who were curled up on their beds with the doll versions of themselves firmly in their arms. "Elsa." Their father said as he tried to stroke her hair. "Leave me alone!" Elsa shrieked suddenly, causing their father to yank his hand back. "Elsa, please calm down. This isn't going to help us get your other sister, Anna back." Olaf replied. The scene changed. In the valley together with Grand Pabbie, the rest of the other rock trolls, Kristoff and Sven. "Anna got all of her true memories of our powers back from someone else instead of you and she took it worse than me rejecting her engagement to Hans during my coronation when I was the one who failed to be there for Anna for past thirteen years in the first place." Elsa revealed as she still couldn't easily believe that Anna was now hers and Breha's last opponent much to Grand Pabbie's shock. "Maybe Anna wouldn't have to end up becoming our one, last, final opponent at all if we hadn't failed to be straight with Anna from the beginning nor be there for Anna nor keep secrets from Anna in the first place back when I was eight while Breha here was seven and Anna was only just five back then!" Elsa shrieked. Their parents, living snowmen, Elphaba, Grand Pabbie and the other rock trolls realized that they were going to have to do a lot of talking and convincing to get Elsa and Breha to calm down, considering that they alongside their parents felt quite guilty about the negligence of Anna for past years ago. Hesitating a little, their parents ran his fingers through Elsa's and Breha's hair as he asked her some questions that would hopefully get through to them. "Elsa, Breha, neither of you had to keep your magical powers secrets at all, did you? Please be honest with us. Do you still love your other sister, Anna?" Clara asked. "Of course we do. Anna's our other sister and we love Anna to death." Breha moaned. "It's too bad none of you three royal sisters of Arendelle could easily remain inseparable since the childhood accident when you, Elsa, were eight while you, Breha, were seven and Anna was only just five, isn't it?" Clara said. "But that doesn't mean none of us love Anna anymore, does it?" Breha replied back, desperately trying to hold back more tears. "No!" Clara said. "Then why would Anna want nothing but revenge on us?" Their father asked them. "This wasn't like Anna to do those things like that at all, was it?" Their mother said as she couldn't believe her youngest daughter, Anna wanted her revenge on not just her own mother, not just her husband either but also her two other daughters, Elsa and Breha too and Grand Pabbie. "We know, girls. We just want to know why you two had to have Anna as your last opponent as that other kind of punishment in the first place." Olaf said. "Okay, okay! We admit it: I should've apologized to Anna for shutting her out without telling her why before or during my coronation but I was still far too caught up in my own cowardice, my guilt, my pessimism and my worries and worse, during my coronation, I upset Anna. I told her she can't marry a man she just met when I was the one who was more of a past thirteenth year stranger to Anna myself and Anna took it very badly because I should've done better than I did. Anna's outburst was my fault, she never did that before until someone else came into Anna's life and returned all of her Anna's true, real, old, original memories of mine and Breha's powers and the childhood accident instead of Grand Pabbie until Anna took it worse than me rejecting the engagement between Hans and Anna. I was the one who has gone too far. That's why Anna rather wanted nothing more than her revenge on me, Breha, you and Grand Pabbie and freely chose to be mine nor Breha's last opponent. I set off an eternal winter by freezing Arendelle. I ran away from Arendelle. I did want to apologize to Anna for letting Grand Pabbie remove all of her true, real, old, original memories of mine and Breha's magical powers and the accident until someone else did instead of me. But now that the real, old, usual, same Anna I knew or remember never ever even get her revenge on me nor Breha nor you nor Grand Pabbie is now gone, I may never get the chance to do anything better." Elsa said and burst into tears again. "I wasn't straight with Anna like I should've been from the beginning. I was dishonest with Anna about why I wore gloves too like Elsa. I never told Anna that I used them to hide my wind magic powers so I told her I had serious third degree burns on my hands. I should've apologized to Anna for being less straight with her about why I wore gloves like Elsa. I was also caught up in my own worries too. Plus, I said the engagement between Anna and Hans was a no go for me too which it upset Anna more and Anna took it very badly. I caused ruckus with my winds. I hit Anna on her shoulder with my strong winds. We should've been warned that isolation never worked for me nor Elsa at all anyway." Breha added as she burst into tears again. "Because we should've done better than we did." Elsa said. "We should've been straight with Anna from the beginning." Breha added. "I never should've shut Anna out." Elsa answered again. "I should've told Anna the truth about why I wore gloves too." Breha added. "I never should've ran away from Arendelle." Elsa said. "I never should've ran away from Arendelle either." Breha said. "None of us should've kept secrets from Anna." Elsa said. "None of us should've failed to be there for Anna." Breha said. "We should've told Anna why we shut her out." Elsa said. "We should've told Anna our secrets." Breha said. "We never should've failed Anna." Elsa said. "We should've told Anna we use gloves to hide our magic from any ordinary person who fears magic." Breha said. Neither of their parents could easily help but felt guilty for failing their other daughter, Anna as they pulled their sobbing daughters, Elsa and Breha into their laps and squeezed theirs arms around them in protective hugs. Olaf and Clara missed the real, old Anna too. "Elsa, Breha, I did tell you that it's for the best if Anna can't know about your magical powers but I was wrong. We regret this choice. We should've let you go back together with Anna but that doesn't mean you need to keep beating yourselves up over it. It wasn't your fault Anna was free to be your final opponent." Their father said. "But it is our fault too, but we've done worse than we did when we should've done better than we did. We just want to tell Anna we're sorry and that we love her." Elsa sobbed into her father's shoulder.